


It already saved us

by Amphitrity



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Academy, Marvel (House of M), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Aliensexual Pietro, F/M, Pietro is a hopeless romantic, Warbird is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphitrity/pseuds/Amphitrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warbird and Quicksilver go on a date. It was about time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It already saved us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFocused/gifts).



Pietro waited outside the small gallery, dressed in a light blue button-up shirt and white linen trousers. Their date was for 6 p.m. It was 5:45. He kept throwing quick glances at his watch, trying to convince himself that this was not a completely terrible idea. It had been years since he went on an actual date. No. Scratch that. He had  _n_ _ever_ been on an actual date. Lying on his deathbed while his future wife nurtured him back to health definitely didn’t count.

He wouldn’t even be there if it weren’t for that insufferable meddler Tigra, who had apparently conspired with Kitty Pryde and the two of them had set them up. He really could not comprehend their reasons for doing that. Τrue, he and Warbird had a moment, a while back, at that ridiculous American football game between Avengers Academy and the Jean Grey School, but it was just that. A moment. A moment that had led to a much needed night, but Pietro didn’t want to think about _that_ while he was waiting for his date to appear. It was 6:01.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t immediately notice Warbird approaching him, wearing a smart black suit with a plain white shirt underneath. Her white feathery mane was loosely tied with an elegant, slim, black hair-tie and was falling down her back, almost reaching the back of her knees. God, she was _beautiful_.

They stood for a moment, awkwardly staring at each other, while a hundred thoughts were racing through Pietro’s mind. He didn’t know how he was supposed to greet her, his instincts told him he should kiss her hand, cause he was old-fashioned and romantic like that (he had previously spent almost 15 minutes contemplating whether to bring her flowers or not, which for him was like an eternity. He decided against it, because he didn’t want to seem like he was overdoing it. Maybe on their second date, if there ever was one.) Finally, he leaned forward tentatively and placed a tiny kiss upon her cheek. Warbird didn’t seem too fazed by the gentle gesture, instead the corners of her lips turned upwards in a small smile.

“Thank you for coming.”

“I apologize for being late, Pietro Maximoff”.

Now it was Pietro’s turn to smile. He was ever the inpatient one and realized quickly how intimidating he must have looked waiting outside the gallery, his permanent scowl plastered on his face.

“You are not late; I arrive earlier to pretty much everything. I can’t help it.” He shrugged but the smile didn’t leave his face.

Warbird gave a small glance over Pietro’s shoulder to the art gallery they were supposed to visit.

“Could you give me some information about the exhibition before we head inside? I like to observe art in silence.”

The smile on Pietro’s face quickly turned into an almost shit eating grin; Warbird definitely was his kind of person. He too, hated people who engaged into loud conversations in museums and art galleries.

“Well, Ion Theodorescu-Sion was a Romanian painter," he started, trying not to sound too much like he was giving a lecture "he contributed heavily to Romanian modern art, especially in depicting everyday life both in urban and in suburban areas. He died in 1939. Some of his works were loaned to the gallery for this exhibition."

“Romania.” Warbird stated as if tasting the word. “Isn’t that where you originate from, Pietro Maximoff?”

“Not exactly. I was born in Transia, which is a small country on the southern border of Romania. But my sister and I, wandered all throughout the Balkans in our youth…” He trailed off at the fond memories but when he noticed the expectant look on Warbird’s eyes he continued “we were poorer than dirt, basically surviving of the land but…those were some of the happiest days of my life.”

Warbird gave a subtle nod at his words “I didn’t experience freedom like that when I was a child."

Her words almost left Pietro speechless; although he didn’t know if he had conveyed it properly, he had meant exactly that. Maybe, that date was not such a bad idea after all.

“Shall we go in?” he asked her while offering his arm to her. Warbird hesitated for a moment and then she nodded, taking Pietro’s arm, the way she had seen women do in those old black and white films Kitty had introduced her to.

 

* * *

 

They were sitting across from each other, on those ridiculous fluorescent green chairs at the Wasabi sushi bar. Warbird had never tasted Japanese food until then and that place was the most convenient choice. They had stayed at the gallery for quite a while. Pietro was fascinated with the way Warbird had carefully examined every painting.

“I really don’t understand it,” Warbird was looking at him questionably, a somewhat puzzled expression on her otherwise stern face. “If they were threatening to kill your sister, why didn’t you fight them? Why give them their heart’s desire, instead? Even if they would have been ultimately killed, surely it would have been a justified death.”

“You do realize that the person designated to actually perform the deed, would have most probably been your headmaster?” Pietro said with a small smirk. The whole unfortunate House of M issue was always a sore topic of discussion but Warbird was curious. And apparently tact was not something that the Shi'ar people were incredibly fond of.

“Well, I can think of a few other times that my _headmaster_ definitely deserved to have his head chopped off.”

Pietro laughed at that. He actually laughed, albeit it was a short one.

“Ah, you definitely amuse me Ava'Dara.”

Warbird tensed upon hearing her actual name and it didn’t slip Pietro’s attention. The smile dropped from his face and resisted the urge to reach over the table and touch her hand.

“What’s the matter?” he asked her.

“Nothing, it’s just that I don’t think you’ve called me by my true name before.”

“You don’t want me to?” Pietro inquired.

“No, it’s not that, I’m just…not accustomed to it. Pretty much everyone on Earth calls me Warbird.”

“Well, I hope I’m pronouncing it correctly,” Pietro said and offered her a small smile again.

“Yes, that is the correct pronunciation,” Warbird reassured him before adding “in English.”

“Ah, of course. The origin of your name would be Shi’ar, correct?” Pietro asked, immediately catching up on what Warbird was trying to say. “Please, would you say it in your native language? I must confess, though I am fluent in most of the earthen languages, I’ve never learned to speak Shi’ar.”

Warbird offered him a wide smile before speaking a few words in a strange language. It was good to speak her mother tongue once more. Although Pietro didn’t understand what she said to him, he clearly made out the sound that must have been her name in Shi’ar. He didn’t tell her then, but he actually liked hearing her speaking in her native language.

“Will you offer me your name in your original language as well, Pietro Maximoff?”

“If you want me to. But I must warn you, it doesn’t sound all that different than from when it is uttered in English,” Pietro said before saying his full name.

“You were correct. It does sound similarly to English,” agreed Warbird. “And that language was…”

“Transian, yes,” said Pietro.

“I like it.”

“Thank you, Ava'Dara.”

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while after that, but Pietro could easily observe that even after that interesting linguistic distraction, Ava'Dara was still thinking about House of M. He leaned a bit forward and rested his elbows on the table, picked a piece of futomaki with his black chopsticks and chewed it slowly. He was always careful not to eat in super-speed in front of others because apparently it made them uncomfortable.

Warbird was watching him closely. When he swallowed, he put the chopsticks down and returned her stare.

“I guess the whole purpose of it was that ultimately there would be no more fighting,” he said out of the blue but Warbird caught up immediately. She continued to stare at him incredulously not utterly sure how to respond to that.

“I can understand why it sounds so strange to you, since you belong to a race of mighty warriors after all, but those are my friends we are talking about. My friends _and_ my family. I didn’t want them fighting each other. And even if I had indeed tried to fight those that meant us harm, I didn’t stand a chance against all of them. My father wouldn’t do anything more to save his own daughter so it was up to me. And I couldn’t afford to lose. I didn’t really care about what would happen to me, but if I had fought them and lost, they would have gone after Wanda next and that was utterly unacceptable.”

“You would have died an honorable death. You would have died a warrior. Your sister too,” Warbird argued.

“ _And rule down here over all the breathless dead_ , huh?” Pietro murmured as if talking to himself. At Warbird’s look he waved a hand through the air “I’m sorry, that’s a line from…”

“Odyssey.”

Pietro stared at her, wide-eyed. Where had she been all his life?

“Yes.”

“I like the classics,” Warbird explained. She contemplated Pietro’s words for a minute. “I..I think I understand what you mean, Pietro Maximoff.”

This time, Pietro didn’t resist. He stretched his arm over the table and took Avadara’s hand into his own. At first he felt her tense but he caressed her palm gently with his fingers and she relaxed slowly into his touch. She didn’t drop the subject, though.

“So, you gave everyone what they wanted the most.”

Pietro sighed and looked away again. His gaze fell on their intertwined hands. There was really no way out of this.

“Yes, but mostly for selfish purposes. If everyone were happy and satiated, they wouldn’t try to come after us.” He snickered a bit before continuing “look how well _that_ turned out.”

“How about you, Pietro Maximoff?” asked Warbird. “Did you get what you wanted the most?”

Pietro stayed silent for a long moment, staring at their leftover food in front of him.

“I was a mighty prince. The heir to the most powerful empire on the face of the planet.”

Warbird wasn’t satisfied though. “Was that what you wanted?”

He raised his eyes and gave her the most intense stare.

“No.”

* * *

 

“What now, Pietro Maximoff?” Warbird asked as they exited the sushi bar. “We admired art and tasted exotic cuisine. What do the Terran dating practices require of us next?”

Pietro hesitated. Part of him wanted to invite her over to a small apartment he kept in the city but another, most bothersome part, kept telling him it was a bad idea and that he should just quit while he was ahead.

“I..I really don’t know, Ava'Dara. I guess it’s completely up to you.”

Warbird gave him a smile and slipped her hand into his. “I enjoyed conducting mating rituals with you Pietro Maximoff. I think that’s what I would like to do now.”

Well, how could he say no to _that_?

He took her in his arms and in less than 2 seconds they were in front of his apartment door.

He gently put her down, while fumbling with his key. Still, they were in his bedroom in seconds and Ava'Dara was already kissing him roughly. When he took off her shirt and started touching her bare skin while she was sucking his neck, she stopped abruptly and hold his arms.

Pietro looked at her curiously. He hadn’t gone too far, had he?

“I must tell you beforehand, Pietro Maximoff. I am only interested in sharing your bed. The Shi’ar way doesn’t leave room for romantic emotions and sentimental nonsense. This…” she gestured at their naked chests “…is what it means to be loved by a soldier of the Imperium.

Pietro didn’t say anything, instead he finished undressing her and even if he were affected by her words, when she took him inside her, every thought of disappointment vanished from his mind.

 

* * *

 

For the next month they were meeting regularly. They fed off their common appreciation for art, they fought together on several occasions (apparently it was something that really excited Warbird) and they were fucking like rabbits in heat. Ava'Dara was very enthusiastic in that area too, must have been a Shi’ar thing, Pietro told himself. He kept reminding himself of what Warbird had told him on their first date, about her warrior nature and how she wouldn’t allow herself to develop any romantic feelings but it was getting really hard not to fall in love with her.

He couldn’t understand it. He could clearly see that Warbid was not just a warrior woman, a deathbringer. She had ascended over that, she had become her own person, she made peace with her contradicting natures and embraced them.

But he said nothing. Mostly because he was afraid that Ava'Dara was perfectly cable of having romantic feelings. She just didn’t have any for him.

One day he was sitting alone in front of the Infinite Mansion waiting for her. She had previously called him and told him she wished to speak with him. When she arrived, Pietro noticed there was a small package in her hands.

She wouldn’t look at him at first.

“Ava'Dara? What’s wrong?” he asked, while placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face to meet her eyes.

“I’m leaving Earth, Pietro Maximoff.”

“What? Why? And where are you going?Issomethingwrong?”

Ava'Dara was looking at him blankly and he realized he was talking in super-speed again.

“I have to return to the Shi’ar Throneworld immediately. Those were the orders from my lord. Apparently there is a new threat to the Imperium and I’m needed.”

“When will you be back?”

“I can’t say yet.”

Pietro stared at her; a crazy idea started forming in his mind “maybe…maybe I could come with you. Help you fight whatever needs fighting.”

And for the first time since she came to see him that day, she offered him a warm smile and took his hand in one of her own, while the other one was still holding the package.

“I thank you for your offering, but I can’t accept it. Your place is here, as my place is with my people now. But here..” she said and gave him the package “..a parting gift.”

Pietro accepted it wordlessly and they stayed silent for a moment, staring at each other, maybe memorizing little details that would help them remember.

Finally, Warbird hugged him tightly and rested her head at the crook of his neck, while Pietro closed his arms around her.

“Farewell, Pietro Maximoff” she whispered at his ear “I enjoyed our moments together. I shall not forget you.” And with that she left his embrace and turned her back on him.

He watched her go for a long while until she disappeared from his sight and then with gentle movements he uncovered her package. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at a portrait of him.

“Farewell Ava'Dara” he whispered to the empty space “I shall not forget you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough love for this pairing. I think they would have been perfect for each other. Written for simplymypurpleworld.tumblr contest.


End file.
